


John Barrowman x Scott Gill {Skyscraper}

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Video Series [6]
Category: Torchwood RPF
Genre: Bless my little boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dedicated To Scott Gill By John Barrowman, Dedication To Fans, M/M, Marriage, Skyscraper, Sweet, You Raise Me Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little video based on what John said in his album book about the song reminding him of Scott.</p><p>Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Barrowman x Scott Gill {Skyscraper}

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjwffAXzPuI


End file.
